1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium processing apparatus used for printing visible information on a non-recording surface of a recording medium, a printing method, and a computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as a media for recording a video or audio in a digital form, an optical disc which is a recoding medium comes into wide use. In particular, since information (visible information) on contents recorded on an optical disc can be displayed on the surface of the disc, the optical disc including a printing surface (label surface) on which information can be printed by an inkjet printer is attracting attention.
As an apparatus for printing the visible information on the optical disc, there is, for example, an optical recording/reproducing apparatus having a printing function (see JP-A-11-134648). In the optical recording/reproducing apparatus, when visible information is printed while an optical disc rotates by a spindle motor, the print position of the visible information is adjusted while detecting the rotation angle of the optical disc, which is represented relative to the rotation angle of the spindle motor, using a rotary encoder attached to the spindle motor.
Meanwhile, a technology of recording a dedicated signal for detecting a rotation angle on an optical disc and providing a dedicated sensor for detecting the signal is suggested.